


[Appliqué] Каратэ 23 века

by Norda, WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Series: WTF All Space 2021 - Челлендж [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Appliqué / Application, Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mecha, WTF Kombat 2021, decorative arts, и собаченька!, спортсмены 23 века
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norda/pseuds/Norda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: Аппликация в жанре меха-аниме
Series: WTF All Space 2021 - Челлендж [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159670
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Челлендж





	[Appliqué] Каратэ 23 века

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://images2.imgbox.com/ff/9b/kN01ZWbC_o.jpg)

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://images2.imgbox.com/08/dd/KEhQAiMd_o.jpg)

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://images2.imgbox.com/4e/2a/XnZnmL4z_o.jpg)


End file.
